


Homowatch

by Abi_theonewithwritersblock



Category: overwatch
Genre: Crack, F/F, M/M, chat fic, crack chat fic, disgusting memes, hetrosexual. dont know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_theonewithwritersblock/pseuds/Abi_theonewithwritersblock
Summary: When you give a tired author a dumb overused idea shit happens okay





	Homowatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you give a tired author a stupid overdone idea shit happens okay

Mei:

Tracer:wot is it love

Mei:the females in overwatch

Tracer:yes

Mei:nearly all of them are 80% leg

D.VA:igstixdkhckhckhdkg SHE'S RIGHT

Pharah: It does seem correct

Symettra: Yes it does

Winston: What doe

Winston: I'm just going to leave

**Winston has disconnected**

Mei: Even Miss Amari does and she's like sixty

Ana:mei-ling

Mei: NO OFFENSE MA'AM

Ana:none taken

Zarya: Are you unhappy about that

Mei: It's just

Mei: Next to all of you

Mei:I'm really

Mei:really

Mei:small

Zarya:Mei

Zarya:You where worried

Zarya:about your height

//private communication//

D.VA: Zarya had such a worried look on her face and it's now just pure shock

D.VA: I don't know if I should laugh or find it sweet

Genji: What is happening in the chat

D.VA: Mei hates being tiny

Genji:

//private communication//

Mercy: Mei you really shouldn't worry. Fareeha was tiny when she was younger

Pharah: HEY

Mei: She's not a child anymore though

Hanzo: Mei you are fine

Tracer:wait since when you been friends with mei

Hanzo: Since my arrival. She offered me tea while you all crowded Genji

Mcree:now I thought I was the first to greet you

Hanzo: You where the second darling

Mcree:well shoot

Tracer:WAIT DARLING

Mercy: For a fast girl you are very behind on the times Lena

Tracer:WAIT WOT I DIDN'T KNOW HOLD ON A BLOODY SECOND MATE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will greatly appreciated any cultural or random memes. And ideas/prompts  
> Also shout out to my buddy Theo. He doesn't have an account but he did help with the name. Kudos to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave cultural or random memes in the comments.  
> And prompts or ideas. I'm imaginatly dead right now.I


End file.
